The Frozen Queen - OTP challenge
by pannabanhi
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge. A collection of Adlock one-shots. This relationship isn't sweet and cute. It's strong and dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note** : This is my first story in English. My English isn't very well but I'm trying improve it. Those 30 short stories is about OTP challenge ( journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585). My OTP is Adlock of course! Everybody write about Johnlock, Sherlock and Molly or Lestrolly or Mycroft and Greg. In my opinion, Adlock is first and the best OTP, createt by sir Arthur Conan Doyle :)  
This story isn't sweet romance, I hope so.

Chapter 1: Holding hands

I hate boys. I see them on the street everyday. They wears pink trousers, nice tramps and very fit T - shirts. They don't know what is a screwdriver. They can't use a drill. Their mums wash their pants and cook them dinners. They go with girls, who love mini skirts and high heels. They needn't pants. They love alcohol and drags. It's okay but this boys are very stupid.

I love intelligent man. They can reading and writing. They are elegance and old fashioned. One of them is a king of Bohemia. I know him very well but I want forget about this men. Second...I sometimes meet him on the street. He always go with another men, who loves ugly jumpers. Sherlock Holmes doesn't look at me. He's very busy. Everyday.

Sometimes our eyes meet. His eyes are light blue. Cold and sad.

Then his fingers touch my hand softly. It's okay.

I needn't holding hands with anybody on the street.


	2. Chapter 2: Cuddling

**Chapter 2: Cudding**

Sherlock Holmes loves drugs. Everybody know it. In my opinion, alcohol is better than drugs. I often bring a few bottles of wine or vodka and hide them behind the books in Sherlock's living room.

Sherlock sits in his likely armchair and plays the violin. I put on the table, near a syringe, a bottle of whisky.

"You're an alcoholic" he says.

I smile and sit on the desk.

"You're fucking junkie" I say.

He says nothing. He rolls his eyes and still plays. I like music, but my lovely sound is sound of violin. I love this man only he is a good violinist. Okay, he is amazing violinist and I can hear his music for hours.

"It's 11 o'clock" I say. "Why do you take drugs so early?" I asking.

He rolls his eyes. I love it. I want hit him something.

"Why do you drink so early?" he asked.

"I'm not drinking now" I answered.

This conversation is stupid. We wouldn't talking when we are drunk and drugs. We would be in the bed...or on the stable...or in the kitchen...stop it! I shake my head.

I watch him awhile. Suddenly I start singing. Sherlock looks at me and smiles.

"Stop it" he says.

I shake my had.

"Shut up! You can't sing"

I stop because I laugh. I can't sing!

"You're deaf"

I lay on the desk and still laugh. Sherlock stands up and walk near me. His violin bow touch my ribs softly.

I sit and grab his hand. Next he lay near me. Suddenly my head lay on his chest. He doesn't protest and his fingers touch my hair.

"I'm joking, you now" he whispers. "I love your voice" he kisses me on the forehead.

I smiled but say nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I love his voice. Yes, in my opinion I sing better than he, but his voice is amazing. I love when he talks about stupid things or about his job. Of course I don't care about words. Sometimes only what I need is his voice.

Today is that day.

Sherlock lies on the sofa in living room. He thinks, I don't know he only imitates sleep. He never sleeps in day. I see syringe in his hand. Fucking junkie!

I enter in living room. Put a cup of tea on the coffe table. I'm a good woman and bring a tea for my man. It's strange. "My man". "My Sherlock" and "My fucking junkie who lies on my fucking sofa". Okay, I must stop it.

I take one of the many books, which stand on the shelf. It looks nice. Hard, elegant, green cover and golden letters on the title. It will be perfect. I throw book in Sherlock. It hits his forehead.

He looks angry.

I laugh.

He stands up and walks to me. I run. He chases me.

"Okay!" I say.

My arms go up.

"Okay. You win" I say again.

He looks at me strange.

"Why did you do it?" he says.

I smile. I approach to sofa and take the book. Later give it Sherlock.

"What do you want, insane?" he asked.

In his eyes I can see desire. He's amazing man. I smile and sit on the sofa. Wait for a moment and stroke sofa's cloth near me.

Sherlock looks like lost child.

"Read" I say.

He looks at book, later looks at me. Still stands in one place.

"Read...please" I say again.

"Only read?" he asks.

I nod.

"Only read" I answer. "Only read, honey"

_

author: In "30 days OTP" 3rd chapter is "gaming or watching a movie". I'm so sorry but I forgot about it! I had an idea about reading...If you want, I can write about gaming. Could you write about it to me?


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock hates dates. I understand him. It's strange but I don't like typical dates. You know, when couple spend time together, eat diner and look in both eyes. It's boring. I like diners but with interesting people. Sherlock doesn't like dinners. Breakfast too. He doesn't eat normal meals.

In my opinion date is when two people spend time together and have fun.

We always have fun.

I love laugh with him. He often doesn't understand my jokes but doesn't matter.

"He must be Sebastian!" Sherlock say.

He stands on the sofa and looks at paper on the wall. I roll my eyes and turn a page in my book. Sebastian isn't a murderer, but Sherlock needn't know it now. I like when he excited doing his work.

"No...no...no!"

He jumps on the sofa. Looks like little, angry boy.

I still read my book. I know, the murderer is this young girl, who I met in the shop yesterday. It's typical murder. She slept with her boss and was very joules. She didn't know about his wife. Once day she met her.

"What?" I ask.

Sherlock looks at me.

"I haven't an element..." he says.

I smile and nod. He doesn't know about Stephanie! He has a lot of clues but he haven't the most important.

"Love" I answer.

He looks like lost child. He doesn't understand. Looks at the wall, later at me.

"Love?" he asks. "Why do you talking about love when I talking about murder?"

I sight and stand up. I must explain everything.

He looks at me. I look at the wall and talking but I know it.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask.

I still look at papers on the wall.

"Because you're beautiful" he answers.

I smile.

"Stop it. I'm ugly today"

"I like you"

"I'm wearing this horrible pyjama!"

"I still like you"

I end my story about murder.

"Stop it! I know better"

I jump off the sofa and go to bedroom.

It's date. No dinner with candles and sweet cakes, which end hard sex.

I like ours "blood dates".

Sherlock doesn't know about it. He still hate dates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Kissing

I can't thinking today. I push the door 221B. My mind is empty. I'm afraid about it. I close my eyes and breathing. I need break.

Seventeen people died in an explosion in the tube today. Seventeen people, who weren't me. I alive. Again. I see blood on my skirt and fingers. I wasn't seeing it few minutes ago. Seventeen steps to Sherlock's living room. I don't know, why I'm here. I should go home. My home.

The door are open.

Sherlock sits in his armchair and thinks. When I enter, he stands up. Looks at me for a while.

"You're in blood" he say.

He doesn't walk to me.

It's strange. He's all strange, so I can't be surprised.

He enters into kitchen. I hear water. It's impossible. Sherlock Holmes can makes tea!

I don't move. Sherlock, who making tea is more shocked than explosion in the tube.

He puts cups on the coffee table, sits in his armchair and waits for something. I want move, but I can't. He ignores me. Stands up and ran his fingers over every windowsill, frowning at his fingers as if the dust affronted him. He enter into bathroom, kitchen, bedroom...He can't stop moving. It's unnerving, the way Sherlock can't seem to keep still.

"Something wrong?" I ask finally.

He stops and looks at me. I guess, he's afraid but I don't know, about what.

Sherlock takes a short breath. And another, and walks over to where I'm watching him, puzzled, like he is something to be figured out. I don't understand. If he was an normal man, maybe I could guess, what he would doing. But he's Holmes.

I jerk a little, when his right hand lends on my arm. Left hands slips around back of my neck.

I can't breathing.

We're kissing. Just like that.

We don't kissing a lot. Snogs are reserved for special occasions.

Sherlock kiss me, when he can't talking.

This kiss probably mean "I'm happy, you are not dead". Probably. I don't know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Wearing eachothers' clothes

Sherlock often doesn't back home. I can't say, I miss him. He has his live and I have mine. I like when he is in home. I like when he is near me. Doesn't matter.

Sometimes, when I am alone in flat, after the shower, I put on his blue bathrobe. Maybe it's a little strange but I like it. Then I feel safe and I can go to bed. Then I'm not angry or nervous, his smell makes me easy. I feel his warm and thinking about his strong arms around my body.

I go to bedroom and look at big, empty bed.

I don't like sleeping alone. I don't like cold nights.

When I'm alone at night, I sleep in Sherlock's bathrobe. I needn't blanket. I needn't warm...

I need Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes.

My Sherlock Holmes near me. But he isn't in home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Shopping

Sherlock hates go shopping with me. In his opinion, I waste a lot of time in shops. He must wait for me and he is so nervous! I don't like go shopping with him.

Today he go out with me. He holds my hand and run. Running on high heels is very extremal sport, but I try it. In skirt it is unreal. I can't do so big steps.

Suddenly we turn right. And again. Turn left...I'm lost. I don't know when we go, so I decide trust Sherlock. It's crazy idea but I haven't another.

We stop near small bookshop. I know this climatic place.

I was shopping here, before met Sherlock.

And he was shopping here, before met me.

It's a little strange.

When we enter, the shopasistent looks at us like we are strangers. Of course, we aren't normal but nobody should say it.

\- Hello - he says.

Sherlock looks at him proudly. I laugh. Sherlock never be proud of going with me!

\- Hi - I say.

\- We are together? - he asks.

\- No - Sherlock says. - I hold hand every women who I met on the street.

I can't stop laugh. It's uncomfortable.

The shopassitent smiles.

\- Can I help you? - he asks finally.


	8. Chapter 8

"Irene, wait, please" says Molly Hooper.

I don't like her but stop. She is only girl who tolerate Sherlock. I don't talking about Mary and Hudson because they aren't normal. Mary is with John, so she must tolerate Holmes. She's so happy now, because I'm Sherlock's girlfriend and John doesn't in this house all time. He can love Mary all his heart. She isn't jealous now, but she was. Now she's fine. Hudson isn't only housekeeper. She's like a grandma. She love Sherlock and tolerate me. I must like she.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I have a birthday and...I think..."

I roll my eyes. I needn't go to the birthdays party. I know, Sherlock don't like it too. We can't go.

Sherlock is so happy when I talking about this proposition.

"Are you drunk?" I ask.

No. Of course no. He doesn't drinking.

I do tea.

"Of course...it's cocaine" I say.

Party. I drink with Mary and look after Sherlock. He can't drink. Cocaine enough. John lies on the sofa and talks with himself. Molly and her new boyfriend are kissing. Room smells like strawberries. We're fucking teenagers. It isn't normal.

Sherlock's hand is on my leg. I look at him strange. Smile. He's so handsome and, I guess, horny. I bite my lips.

Mary kiss John's forehead. Molly's boyfriend tout her boobs. I want home.

Or no.

I want Sherlock.

In bed or kitchen. Somewhere where aren't people. I don't want play with another people.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's a cake" says Sherlock.

I laugh. He looks like a inquisitive child.

"Yes, it's a cake" I say.

He looks at me.

"You can't cook" he says.

I smile.

"You don't know it" I say.

"Yes, I know!"

I take off my apron. I put a cake into plastic box and kiss Sherlock's cheek.

"What poison did you use?" he asks.

I smile. I promised Sherlock's mum, I make a cake. We go to dinner and I know, every good woman must bring salad, cake, anything.

Sherlock doesn't want go. He doesn't like his parents. He says, they are boring but I don't think so. They are Holmes parents. They mustn't be boring! Sherlock's an idiot.

"Hyoscamus niger" I answer.

Of course I joke but he don't understand it. He hasn't sense of humor.

"Good choice" He says.

My dress are red. I don't know, it is good choice. Maybe his mum doesn't like this colour? Dress aren't short. It's classical. I'm little nervous. It's strange.

"Hi Honey!" says Mum Holmes.

She hugs Sherlock. He doesn't look happy. He doesn't like hugs. She doesn't know it? And her voice...it's strange. Too high.

She look at me and doesn't say nothing.

His father is different. He smiles all time and talking with me about don't important things. He laugh loud. Mycroft is here too. He sits in the armchair in the living room and reads a book. He's cold. Typical. He looks at me but says nothing. His father still talking. I don't know about what but smile and nod.

"He likes you" says Sherlock.

I shrug my shoulders.

"You too" I say. "You're very similar" I say.

"Are you kidding me?"

I laugh.

"No. You are. You're intelligent, funny, cute boys".

He rolls his eyes and silence.

"What's wrong with you, Adler?" asks Mycroft.

He sits near me.

"The same with you" I say and smile.

Do you know, what Holmes do when they have dinner? Math! They're crazy but it's fun.

I do math all afternoon. Mycroft is weak in typical algebra and Sherlock prefer chemistry. I know it but I love math! Similar to their mum, so we can talking together about this amazing subject.

"It was amazing!" I say, when we back home.

Sherlock look at me like at very ugly child.

"Come on!" I say. "You're happy too. Say it!"

I sit in the likely Sherlock's armchair. He lies on the sofa. Typical evening on Baker Street 221B.

"I need drugs" he says.

I stand up and lies near him. The sofa is small but it's okay. I put my head on his arm.

"You need me, honey" I whisper into his ear.

"You aren't morphine".

I sight and close my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything is okay.

I put on cups of tea on the coffee table. Sherlock lies in bed and look at ceiling. There are a lot of white points. The ceiling is dark and these points looks like stars. This is the sky in night.

It's Watson's idea. When Sherlock was scared and frustrated, John painted stars on the ceiling. Now I have nice bedroom.

Sherlock ignores me. The galactic is more interested than me. I know it and it is okay.

"Your tea" I say.

Sherlock still ignores me.

I sight and give him a cup of tea.

I lie near him. He puts his head on my chest but still looks at stars. My fingers stroke his black curls. We lie in the silence. Silence is horrific. I know, Sherlock is afraid of silence too. When he is in the silence, he always plays violin.

I start singing his likely lullaby. Not loud but I know, he hear me. His eyes are closed and he smiles delicately.

Music is our refuge.


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock sits in his likely armchair and thinks. Elementary. I sing something and dance in the kitchen. I like it. Dance is freedom. In this time I do a tea. I put cups on the table and hear boiling water.

Suddenly I feel cold arms around my belly. I feel his breathe on my neck. It's so strange and...nice. I smile and put water into cups.

"You're stupid!" I say.

Sherlock doesn't react. His hand are on my ass.

"Stop it!" I say but I can't stop laugh.

I turn around and sit on the table. His eyes lighting. He kisses my neck and I can only sight. I put my hands under his shirt. His skin are hot. It's strange. It often is cold. Similar than mine.

Hi try put on my bra.

"Sherlock!"

He doesn't understand. It isn't normal. Okay, it is.

"Okay, Holmes" I stand up and give him a cup of tea.

He looks at me strangely.

"I don't know what you took but I know you're fucking junkie".

His head in on my chest. Great!

"Go to bed, honey".

I go out. He still don't like seks. He never making me out. Never in kitchen!


End file.
